unmariofandomcom-20200214-history
The Super Lazor Bros. Super Duper Luper Show!
The Super Lazor Bros. Super Duper Luper Show (or as we like to call it The Super Lazor Heroes Super Show!) is a show that each episode will slowly get epic (maybe). It is about UnMario characters which suddenly gain super powers of awesomeness, which they fight bad guys in some episodes, and other crazy cr@p! This is released in the year 2000, and is still epic anyway since then. Characters Mario (The Main Hero and leader of The Super Lazor Heroes, what would you expect?) Luigi (The 2nd in command, also Mario's brother.) Sovereign Blargatron (Was a villan in both Seasons 1 and 2, but him and the heroes had an agreement to let him be 3rd in command, which to him, is his interest. I don't know.) Wario (Was 3rd in command, until Sovereign replaced him. Now he is just a normal member, but is secretly seeking revenge against the heroes.) Captain Falcon (One of the most powerfuls in this show.) Ganon (The main antagonist. Also, he likes stealing things from the heroes. Also, his minions are the Dark Creatures, which are actually Sonic recolors.) Lucas (The REAL main antagonist. It is revealed in this shows first movie.) Waluigi (He was fourth in command, until Ness replaces him. Waluigi then helps Wario in seeking revenge.) Ness (He was Lucas's brother, and helps Lucas on his plans in world domination. But, Ness replaced Waluigi for fourth in command for classified reasons. Lucas is also not pleased.) Speeder 1 (Used to be Ganon's servant, but he quit because he think Ganon sucks at being evil. Then, he became one of the Heroes.) Dr. Eggman (He was a hidden character, and appears in every episode hiding in places. He will appear majorly in the second movie in this show as the ultimate evil.) Giygas (Another one of the ultimate evils, except weaker then Dr. Eggman. He will appear in the third movie.) Chuck Norris (The god of the UnWorld. He appears when the heroes where about to lose.) Homer Simpson (A very stupid guy, he is really stupid and likes to throw pie at the heroes.) Wa- (A mysterious guy. Could he be another one of the ultimate evils too? He was mentioned alot in some episodes, and stories about him.) Wamario (One of the Wa- guys. He was released from Wa- to kill all of the heroes, but that wasn't mentioned in the episodes anywhere until the fourth movie.) Wawario (This Wa- guy is more mysterious then Wamario. It is unknown if he is gonna appear in the fifth movie.) There are probably more, but I am not gonna put all of them. Episodes From Humble Beginnings (seen on Season 1 DVD) These are the 2 prolouge episodes that only can be found in the Season 1 DVD. How it all began, Part 1 How it all begin, Part 2 (Season 1 going to be added soon) Trivia (IDK, you can post some trivia while I think of some myself.) Category:Shows